Akasia (I Love You In Secret)
by DolphinAl
Summary: Hanya memandangmu dari jauh, dan aku jatuh cinta. Vkook/Taekook.


Hari itu dimulai ketika Jungkook tergesa-gesa menuju taman untuk menjemput sepupunya yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu dijemput kedua orangnya. Jungkook mendesah lelah, berlari dengan kekuatan penuh _for nothing._

Akhirnya ia beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Sambil terus menggerutu, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari penjual minuam, atau es krim, atau apapun yang bisa membuat tenggorokannya reda. Nihil. Yang ada hanya penjual balon, permen kapas, dan sebuah toko bunga di seberang taman.

Toko bunga itu terlihat menarik, namun Jungkook terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Jadi ia hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin membelai kulit wajahnya.

Bosan berdiam diri, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ketika ia hendak berbalik dan berjalan, seseorang dari arah berlawanan menabraknya. Jungkook hampir terjatuh jika saja seseorang didepannya tidak menahan lengannya.

"Ah, mianhamnida." maaf Jungkook sembari menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ah ani, aku yang salah, jadi maafkan aku." ucap seseorang dihadapannya balas menunduk.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, melihat lebih jelas seseorang di depannya yang ternyata seorang namja, dan tampaknya lebih tua dari Jungkook.

"Sekali lagi maaf, aku sedang buru-buru dan tidak melihatmu berjalan." ucap namja itu lagi dengan senyum bersalah.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku juga yang salah, tidak lihat-lihat."

Jungkook membawa tatapannya kearah benda yang digenggam sang namja. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah. Suara tawa kecil dari namja dihadapannya, membuat Jungkook kembali menatap namja di hadapannya.

"Kau mau?" tawar namja itu sembari mengulurkan minuman dingin yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Mata Jungkook melebar.

"Bo- bolehkah?" tanya Jungkook penuh harap. Namja itu tertawa lepas, membuat Jungkook tertegun melihatnya. Aroma bunga memenuhi indera penciumannya. Sangat menenangkan dan entah kenapa membuat jantungnya bergetar akan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Ne. Tentu saja, anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku." sahut namja itu dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat dada Jungkook berdesir aneh.

"Go- gomawo." ucap Jungkook ragu, ia meraih botol minuman itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Lalu tersenyum penuh terimakasih.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"..Ne."

Dan aroma bunga itu semakin pekat ketika sang namja berlari melewatinya.

 **Akasia (I Love You In Secret)**

ⓒ **DolphinAl**

 **Romance, and fluff.. maybe ._.**

 **R**

A/N:

Ini ff oneshoot pertama Al, sebagai ganti keterlambatan update FF Melody. Jadi, Al gak yakin apakah ff ini sesuai dengan kesukaan para readers atau tidak.

Dan maafkan jika ada kesalah kata. ILYASM 3

 **._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.**

(Jungkook POV)

Entah sudah berapa kali aku datang kemari hanya untuk duduk berdiam diri di kursi taman. Bukan tanpa alasan, well, aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Namja yang kini tengah tersenyum dan memberikan seikat bunga pada seorang nenek yang membeli bunga di tokonya. Yap, namja itu bekerja di toko bunga.

Entah apa yang merasuki tapi sejak saat itu, saat pertama kali melihat senyumnya, saat pertama kali mendengar tawanya, dan saat pertama kali mencium aroma tubuhnya, kakiku terus melangkah membawaku kemari, ketempat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Saat itu aku heran, mengapa seorang namja memiliki wangi bunga sepertinya. Bukan maksudku mengatainya seperti yeoja, karena tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya heran. Dan barulah aku mengerti. Itu karena dia seorang florist.

Sejak saat itu, setiap sore sepulang sekolah, atau diwaktu senggang, aku selalu kemari. Duduk diam mengamatinya untuk satu hingga tiga jam. Kemudian pulang tanpa pernah menanyakan namanya, atau bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa. Ya, aku tahu.. aku payah.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya, jadi aku tahu beberapa kebiasaannya. Ia akan memberi setangkai bunga pada anak-anak kecil yang penasaran dengan tokonya. Ia suka membeli banyak permen kapas. Ia suka menyapa orang-orang yang melintas di depan tokonya. Ia sering membantu pembersih taman menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran atau memunguti sampah yang dibuang pengunjung di waktu senggangnya. Ia suka memakan lolipop, dan meminum teh.

Aku juga pernah tanpa sengaja ketika hari hujan melihatnya memberikan payungnya untuk anak anjing ketika pulang dari supermarket, dan ia berlari menembus hujan karnanya.

Ketika hari Valentine, aku membuatkannya coklat. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk memberikannya langsung. Jadi aku meletakkan coklat itu didepan tokonya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Pada sore harinya, aku menemukan setangkai bunga matahari di kursi taman tempat biasa aku duduk, aku berpikir mungkin ini milik salah satu pengunjung tapi tidak ada yang datang mengambilnya. Jadi, aku memutuskan membawa bunga itu pulang, berkhayal kalau namja itulah yang memberikannya padaku -yang mana itu mustahil, haha..

Ketika natal, aku memberinya hadiah berupa syal rajutan tangan buatanku sendiri. Aku sedikit tak percaya diri dengan hadiahku. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku merajut. Tapi aku meyakinkan diriku, bahwa sejelek apapun ia pasti akan tetap menerimanya. Lagipula ini tidak seperti dia tahu bahwa aku yang memberikannya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku meletakkan hadiah itu didepan tokonya pagi-pagi sekali. Lagi, pada sore harinya, aku menemukan karangan bunga Mistletoe yang sangat indah dengan tulisan tangan _"Merry Christmast"_ ditengah rangkaiannya. Dan lagi, aku membawa karangan itu pulang karena sepertinya tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya. Aku tersenyum sendiri ketika lagi-lagi membayangkan namja itu yang memberikannya. Ahh, aku harus berhenti berkhayal...

Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin, aku terus datang kemari. Aku bahkan ingat outfit yang dipakainya setiap musim. Ketika musim semi, ia memakai baju kaos biasa dan jelana panjang. Ketika musim panas, ia memakai V-neck tak berlengan dan celana pendek. Ketika musim gugur, ia memakai topi rajut berwarna putih, kaos berlengan panjang dan juga celana panjang. Dan ketika musim dingin tiba, sebuah syal merah pemberianku membaluti lehernya, sweeter putih dan mantel yang senada dengan syal-nya turut melengkapi tubuhnya.

Tak perduli panas, hujan, maupun salju, kakiku terus melangkah kemari. Dan aku akan duduk sendiri dibangku taman memperhatikannya. Tersenyum ketika ia tersenyum, dan tertawa ketika ia tertawa.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan tanpa terasa, satu tahun telah terlewati... tanpa aku pernah tahu nama dari namja bunga itu. Well, setidaknya aku memiliki panggilan untuknya.

Namja bunga.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini.. sudah cukup untukku..

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

"Sebenarnya kita ini mau buat tugas dimana Kook-ah?" Tanya Jimin hyung, sepupuku, juga teman sekelasku dan partnerku dalam tugas. Ia lebih tua satu tahun daripadaku.

"Ditaman saja. Lebih tenang." jawabku. Aku melihat Jimin hyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Yang benar saja, dengan anak-anak berlarian sembari tertawa-tawa, suara gonggongan anjing, dan segala macam kebisingan yang ada ditaman, kau bilang lebih tenang? Kau demam?"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak demam. Tapi aku ingin mengerjakan tugas ini di taman. Aku suka berada disana. Lagipula, kita lebih mudah mendapat inspirasi jika disana." dan aku bisa memperhatikan namja bunga itu.

Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak melihatnya. Aku cukup disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas sekolah hingga tidak ada waktu walau hanya satu jam. Derita siswa tahun akhir.

Aku mendengar Jimin hyung menghela nafas. "Ya, kau ada benarnya. Lagipula bisa sekalian me-refresh pikiran, sial, ternyata menjadi siswa kelas tiga itu berat. Tugas menumpuk, belajar sana-sini, belum lagi segala macam ujian. Jadi, kurasa ini ide yang bagus." gumamnya. Kemudian ia bersiul-siul riang. Aku hanya menggeleng sembari tertawa kecil, moodnya mudah sekali berubah.

Kami kini tiba ditaman yang satu tahun belakangan ini sering -ralat- setiap hari aku kunjungi.

Yah, ini sudah tahun kedua dan aku masih bertahan memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa bosan memandanginya. Aku selalu suka melihat senyumnya, tawanya, tingkah lakunya, dan semua hal tentangnya. Dan lama-kelamaan, rasa suka itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Seuatu yang baru, namun kuat dan nyata. Ya, Aku mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa...

Aku jatuh cinta..

Pada seorang namja yang senyumnya selalu menghiasi hariku. Namja yang tiap malam selalu hadir dimimpiku. Namja yang tawanya selalu membuatku turut bahagia, namja yang membuatku tertarik karena tatapannya yang lembut dan penuh keramahan walaupun tatapan itu tak pernah untukku. Namja yang namanya tak pernah kuketahui. Namja dengan... aroma bunga musim semi.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Konyol memang, jatuh cinta pada orang yang namanya bahkan tak kau ketahui.

Aku membawa Jimin ketempat favoritku. Hingga sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa tempatku itu tak pernah ditempati orang lain. Mungkin karena tempat itu tertutup. Mungkin.

"Disini hyung." tunjukku pada bangku panjang yang menemaniku setiap sore. Bangku yang menghadap langsung kearah toko bunga. Berada dibawah pohon yang rindang -amat rindang. Bahkan kau bisa menyentuh ranting-rantingnya hanya dengan mengangkat sedikit tanganmu diatas kepala. Karena itulah, bangku ini kadang tidak terlihat.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka ada bangku disini." Jimin hyung langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat keatas kepalanya, menyentuh ranting-ranting pohon itu dan sedikit menggoyangnya.. Hingga tiba-tiba setangkai bunga berwarna kuning terjatuh didekat kakiku. Aku menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Aku tidak tahu nama bunga ini..

"Oh? Camelia kuning! Bagaimana bunga itu bisa jatuh dari sini?" tanyanya sembari kembali menggoyang-goyangkan ranting pohon.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung.." ini bunga yang ketiga. Camelia kuning.. setelah sebelumnya bunga matahari dan mistletoe.

Aku masih menyimpan kedua bunga itu. Mengawetkannya. Karena, entah kenapa ada sesuatu di bunga itu yang membuatku tenang setiap kali melihatnya. Seakan memberitahuku bahwa kami terhubung. Aku dan namja bunga. Entah mungkin karena namja bunga itu seorang florist jadi aku merasa terhubung, atau yang lainnya, aku tidak tahu.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan bunga itu.

"Hey Kook-ah." panggil Jimin hyung, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari bunga di tanganku.

"Ne hyung?" tanyaku. Jimin hyung menatap kearah bunga yang kugenggam dengan tertarik.

"Pernah mendengar istilah 'bahasa bunga'?" tanyanya balik. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran.

"Bahasa bunga?"

Aku turut memperhatikan bunga ditanganku. Keningku semakin mengernyit. Bahasa bunga? Apa itu? Apa maksudnya bunga bisa bicara? Atau dibatangnya tertulis sesuatu? Apa sih maksudnya?

"Ya. Tahukah kau kalau setiap bunga memiliki arti tersendiri?" tanyanya lagi. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Arti? Arti apa?"

"Duh," Jimin hyung menepuk keningnya. "Maksudnya, setiap bunga itu punya makna atau arti atau ungkapannya tersendiri. Contohnya bunga yang kau pegang itu," tunjukknya pada bunga Camelia ditanganku. "bunga itu di Jepang kalau tidak salah mempunyai arti, 'Aku merindukanmu' atau berarti kerinduan terhadap seseorang. Yah, hanya pencinta bunga yang mengetahui hal-hal ini. Aku sih hanya tau beberapa."

Penjelasan Jimin hyung membuatku tertegun. Bahasa bunga, pecinta bunga..

Apakah.. apakah bunga yang aku temukan dulu memiliki arti tersendiri? Apakah ada seseorang yang sengaja meletakkannya disana untukku? Apakah..

Aku melirik kearah toko bunga yang tertutup itu.

Apakah namja bunga itu yang memberikannya? Bo- bolehkah aku berharap?

Jantungku berdegup kencang memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa aku bisa.. Aku punya kesempatan.. bersamanya..

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk bunya camelia itu di dadaku erat.

"Kook-ah?"

"Hyung, apa arti dari bunga matahari?" tanyaku langsung. Mencoba mencari arti dari kedua bunga yang kudapatkan tahun lalu.

"Hu- huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab saja hyung."

"Oh, tunggu," Jimin hyung mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, sementara aku menunggu tak sabar.

"Apa artinya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Eng, disini tertulis, bahwa bunga matahari memiliki arti 'Aku selalu memandangmu'." jawab Jimin hyung dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Bunga yang kutemukan saat Valentine.

 _Aku selalu memandangmu..._

DEG DEG

Aku menelan ludah gugup.

"Ka- kalau mistletoe?" tanyaku lagi. Karangan mistletoe yang kuterima saat natal.

"Mistletoe.. mistletoe.. ah!" Jimin hyung menjentikkan jarinya. "Artinya disini, 'Kasih sayang' atau bisa juga 'aku menyayangimu'."

Saat natal.

 _Aku menyayangimu.._

DEG DEG DEG

Aku melihat bunga yang saat ini kugenggam. Camelia kuning. Yang berarti,

 _Aku merindukanmu.._

DEG

Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkah aku egois dan menganggap bunga-bunga ini untukku? Bolehkah.. bolehkah aku..

"..kook.. YA JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Aku terperanjat dari tempatku, menatap terkejut pada Jimin hyung. "Ne?"

Jimin hyung terlihat kesal, matanya menatapku tajam. "Jangan melamun seperti itu. Aku sempat mengira kau kesurupan. Sekarang, lebih baik kita selasaikan tugas ini." ucap Jimin hyung. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kanvas dan peralatan melukisnya. Ya, kami bertugas melukis. Melukis wajah dari partnermu.

"... Ne arraseo." jawabku, ikut mengeluarkan peralatan lukisku.

Selama beberapa jam kami berada disana, tanpa henti menggores pensil dan menyapu kanvas dengan berbagai macam warna.

Aku sedikit tak fokus pada lukisanku karna didalam kepalaku kini di penuhi si namja bunga dan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Membuat kepalaku sedikit migrain.

Aku meletakkan kuas yang selesai kupakai. Menghela nafas, aku meregangkan otot-ototku. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

"Lukisanmu bagus seperti biasanya Kook-ah," puji Jimin-hyung. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa membuka mataku. "tapi.." lanjutnya. Mendengar ucapan penuh kebingungan Jimin hyung, aku membuka kedua mataku dan menoleh padanya.

"Tapi?" ulangku.

"Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau gambar ini sedikit tidak mirip denganku? Tidak, bahkan gambar ini sama sekali tidak mirip denganku. Dan sejak kapan aku memegang bunga mawar?" Aku melebarkan kedua mataku mendengar pertanyaan dari Jimin, kemudian dengan cepat aku memalingkan kepalaku untuk melihat lukisan yang kubuat.

Nafasku tercekat.

Lukisan ini..

Orang yang berada di dalam lukisan ini bukan Jimin hyung..

Melainkan..

Sang-

"Hai~ Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

-namja bunga.

Aku semakin melebarkan mataku begitu mendengar suara namja yang setahun belakangan ini selalu menghantui tidurku. Tak lupa aroma bunga yang memabukkan yang menjadi ciri khasnya -setidaknya bagiku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat disebalik lukisanku dimana orang yang ku lukis tengah tersenyum ceria sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh? Hai.. Kami sedang melukis untuk tugas sekolah, kau tahu lah, siswa tahun terakhir. Selalu disibukkan dengan tugas." jawab Jimin hyung sama cerianya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya duduk terdiam. Terlalu sayang untuk memalingkan wajah, namun terlalu gugup untuk bicara.

"Benarkah? Haha, yah aku tahu bagaimana rasanya itu. Lalu, apa yang kalian lukis?" tanya sang namja bunga sembari melihat kearahku dengan tatapan ramah dan.. apa arti tatapan itu? Kesal? Tapi tidak mungkinkan aku membuatnya kesal? Hell, kenal saja tidak. Tapi tak kupungkiri kalau aku merasa gugup ditatap oleh namja yang diam-diam kucintai ini.

"Kami melukis wajah satu sama lain." jawab Jimin hyung lagi. Bagus hyung! Bicara terus agar dia lebih lama berada disini dan aku bisa memandangi wajah tampannya itu dari dekat, HAHAHAHA.. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini?

"Tunggu! Kau kan namja yang diluk-UMPH!" Aku dengan cepat membungkam mulut Jimin hyung. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Aku tahu bennoar apa yang akan ia katakan! Dengan dada berdebar kencang dan nafas sedikit memburu, aku dengan takut-takut menolehkan wajahku untuk melihat ekspresi namja yang kusukai itu, semoga saja dia tidak curiga.. semoga dia tidak curiga..

Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri menatapnya. Namun aku langsung mengernyitkan dahiku begitu melihat ekspresinya. Antara kesal, marah, kecewa, dan.. cemburu?

BLETAK

Di dalam kepalaku, aku meninju diriku sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia cemburu.. SANGAT TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang semakin menjadi-jadi sedari tadi.

"Ukh, anu.. Abaikan saja ucapan sepupu gilaku ini.. hehe.. lukisanku tidak ada apa-apanya kok. Tidak ada gambarmu- MUKA KUCING. Ya! Tidak ada muka kucingnya. Yap yap." jawabku panik -sangat panik- sambil nyengir garing. Seandainya keadaan tidak akward seperti ini, aku pasti sudah menjedutkan kepalaku sendiri sekuat tenaga. Ukh, memalukan sekali.. Dan aku yakin Jimin hyung tengah tertawa kini, karena bibirnya bergetar dibawah telapak tanganku.

Kulihat ekspresi namja itu mulai melembut, dan jantungku mulai kembali pacu lari. Aku melihatnya tersenyum menahan tawa. Bagus Jeon Jungkook! Bagus sekali! Kau menghancurkan image-mu pada orang yang kau cintai, bukan hanya sekali, tapi DUA KALI! Benar-benar luar biasa!

"Well, tidak perlu malu. Aku yakin lukisanmu bagus." ujarnya tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat dan mataku langsung membulat begitu tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Secepat kilat aku melepaskan Jimin hyung dan mengambil lukisanku lalu memeluknya erat didadaku.

Namja bunga yang tadinya hendak melihat lukisanku, mengerjap bingung begitu lukisan yang tinggal beberapa senti dari tangannya mendadak berada dipelukanku.

"Ah, itu.. anu.. aku.. ini.. selesai.. belum.. eh. Ma- maaf." ucapku amburadul. Aku benar-benar panik sekarang. Aku takut menyakiti hatinya karena sikapku, tapi aku juga tak ingin dia tahu kalau aku tanpa izin melukisnya. Bisa-bisa aku mati karena malu.

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa.. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena berbuat seenaknya. Maafkan aku." ujarnya dengan senyuman tulus. Ukh, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi..

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia memang seperti itu." kata Jimin hyung tiba-tiba. Tumben dia peka dengan keadaan. Gomawo hyung! "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Park Jimin. Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri rupanya," ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin hyung. Curang kau hyung!

"Choneun Kim Taehyung imnida, bangapta."

"Nado bangapta. Kook-ah, perkenalkan dirimu." perintah Jimin hyung padaku. Seketika aku menjadi gugup. Namja itu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

Menelan ludah gugup, aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Je- Jeon Jungkook imnida.."

Dan ketika ia menjabat tanganku dengan senyum cerahnya, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga aku tidak pingsan saat itu juga.

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu!"

"Ne, hati-hati"

Aku bergegas berlari menuju halte terdekat. Aku menjepit roti sarapan pagiku diantara bibirku. Sial.. bisa-bisanya aku bangun terlambat. Benar-benar sial. Aku yakin penampilanku sangat kacau saat ini.

Ya, kini aku telah menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul dan mengambil jurusan seni lukis. Jimin hyung masuk universitas yang berbeda dariku.

Dan juga..

Satu tahun kembali berlalu..

Well, setidaknya kini aku tahu namanya.

"Kim Taehyung.." bisikku penuh cinta. Aku tahu, kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku ini menggelikan. Namun aku tak peduli, karena nama itu terdengar begitu indah, begitu mempesona, begitu sempurna, namun begitu jauh..

Satu tahun yang lalu, setelah aku memperkenalkan diriku, ia pamit untuk membuka tokonya. Tak ada perbincangan lebih lanjut setelah itu, bahkan pada hari-hari berikutnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengajaknya berbicara, dan dia masih belum menyadariku. Saat itu, Jimin hyung hanya menatapku iba dan memberiku semangat seakan-akan dia tahu tentangku, dan tentang perasaanku. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah dan berjalan pulang.

Sakit memang, disaat orang yang kau cintai berada di depan matamu namun kau tak dapat menjangkaunya. Disaat ia berada sangat dekat namun juga sangat sangat jauh. Disaat perasaanmu begitu dalam, begitu sesak, namun kau tak bisa mengutarakan perasaanmu itu padanya. Manis namun juga pahit.

Malam harinya, tanpa sadar aku menangis dan menyebut namanya hingga aku jatuh tertidur.

Disetiap malam sebelum tidur, aku selalu menggumamkan namanya. Berharap aku dapat bertemu dan berbincang dengannya walau hanya dalam mimpi. Karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah berada disisinya, mendengar suaranya, merasakan kehangatannya. Yang kuinginkan, berada dekat dengannya, memeluknya..

Jika kalian bertanya apa aku masih memandanginya dari jauh, aku akan menjawab 'selalu'. Aku tahu, aku bodoh. Jatuh terlalu dalam pada orang yang tidak kau kenal. _I'm stupid. Stupid in love way.._

Bunga. Hal itulah yang membuatku terus berharap. Aku sering sekali mendapatkan bunga dibangku favoritku. Setiap bunga yang kudapat, selalu kurawat dengan sepenuh hati.

 _Lilac Ungu : Kau cinta pertamaku_

 _Anggrek putih : Perasaan cinta yang murni_

 _Kaca Piring: Cinta yang terpendam_

 _Daffodil : You are the only one_

 _Lily Putih : Cinta yang dalam namun diliputi duka_

Aku tak mengerti maksud dari makna-makna bunga yang kudapatkan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bunga-bunga yang kudapat itu bagaikan melambangkan perasaanku. Aku hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti cintaku akan terbalas.

Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu aku tiba di halte yang kutuju. Aku tersenyum kecil, waktu benar-benar tak terasa jika aku memikirkan namja bunga itu. Kim Taehyung.

Aku menaiki bus yang kini berhenti dihadapanku. Syukurlah aku tepat waktu. Aku mendudukkan diriku disalah satu bangku didekat jendela.

Aku tiba di kampusku tepat waktu. Berjalan menuju kelasku yang tak begitu jauh dari gerbang, aku berpapasan dengan salah satu seniorku, kalau tak salah namanya Xi Luhan. Pemuda berkebangsaan China ini sangat manis dan sangat ramah, matanya seperti mata rusa dan senyumnya sangat menawan. Banyak yang suka padanya, baik yeoja maupun namja. Namun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya adalah seorang namja dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menakutkan.

"Annyeong, Luhan hyung.." sapaku sopan. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengaitkan tangannya di bahuku -sedikit kesusahan karena aku lebih tinggi darinya.

"Annyeong Kookie~ kutebak, kau hampir terlambatkan? Aigoooo, lihat bajumu itu, kacau sekali ck ck ck" komentarnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku terlalu asik mengerjakan lukisanku hingga lupa tidur. Akhirnya aku bangun kesiangan. Dan **Hampir** terlambat. Setidaknya aku datang tepat waktu." jawabku sekenanya.

"Hmm begitu~ Lalu bagaimana kabar namja bungamu itu Kookie?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Tanpa bisa kutahan, wajahku memerah. Memalukan.

Luhan hyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu (selain Jimin hyung) tentang perasaanku pada Kim Taehyung. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman menceritakan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin karena dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, walaupun cintanya terbalas tanpa banyak memakan waktu. Aku sedikit iri padanya.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Masih belum ada perkembangan?"

"Belum."

"Masih terlalu takut untuk bicara?"

"...ya."

Luhan hyung menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berbicara padanya. Hanya saja, kau tidak akan maju-maju jika tidak membuat pergerakan Kookie, ini sudah hampir tiga tahun! Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sendu.

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Kurasa kau benar hyung. Akan aku coba." jawabku.

Luhan hyung langsung tersenyum lebar. "Nah begitu dong!" seru Luhan hyung, kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambutku yang dari awal sudah acak-acakkan. "Ya hyung!" pekikku mendapati rambutku yang kini makin tak berbentuk.

"Ekhem."

Aku dan Luhan hyung langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara deheman dari balik tubuh kami. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa.

"Sehun!" seru Luhan hyung. Kemudian ia melepaskanku dan berlari menuju namjachingunya itu.

"Little deer, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kelasmu dimulai beberapa menit lagi." omel Sehun sunbae pada Luhan hyung yang hanya dibalas cekikikan olehnya.

"Aku hanya berbicara sebentar pada Kookie, Sehunnie. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menjemput rusa liarku." jawab Sehun sunbae cuek, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan hyung ala Bridal style. Membuat Luhan hyung terkejut.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak." Sehun sunbae mengalihkan tatapannya padaku dan tersenyum tipis. "Sampai jumpa Jungkook-ah." kemudian berbalik pergi dengan Luhan hyung yang menjerit minta dilepaskan ditangannya. Aku tersenyum kecil mereka. Aahhh, aku benar-benar iri pada mereka.

Aku mengecek jam tanganku, masih ada beberapa menit sebelum kelas pertamaku dimulai. Aku memutuskan ke toilet untuk merapikan penampilanku.

Rambutku benar-benar kacau. Seperti habis diterpa angin topan. Aku merapikan seadanya menggunakan jari-jariku.

Aku menatap pantulanku di cermin. Berpikir mengenai ucapan Luhan hyung tadi. Kurasa ia benar. Aku harus bicara dengan namja itu. Dan keputusanku sudah bulat.

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

Sepulang kuliah, aku langsung menuju taman. Menenangkan jantungku dan berusaha meyakinkan diriku. Aku sempat ragu sebelumnya, namun ucapan Luhan hyung kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Akhirnya aku membulatkan tekad dan menuju taman.

Aku melangkah semakin pelan begitu mendapati seseorang telah duduk dikursi yang biasa aku tempati. Dengan penasaran, aku mendekati orang itu. Dan saat itulah aku terpaku.

"Ka- kau.." ucapku terbata. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, begitu melihatku ia langsung tersenyum lembut.

DEG DEG DEG

Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Akhirnya kau datang.."

DEG DEG DEG

Apa maksudnya? Apa dia menungguku?

"Aku menunggumu,"

DEG DEG DEG

"Jeon Jungkook."

DEG

"Ka- kau ingat aku?" tanyaku bodoh. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekat. Menghapus jarak diantara kami.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya begitu tiba dihadapanku. Kami hanya berjarak tiga langkah kini.

Jika bukan karena detak jantungku yang berdetak amat kuat, aku mungkin mengira ini adalah mimpi. Dapat berdiri sedekat ini dengannya..

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu. Lebih tepatnya," Ia menatapku tepat dimata. "aku tak bisa melupakanmu."

Aku melebarkan mataku terkejut. Dadaku berdetak semakin cepat seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Apa.. maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, Jeon Jungkook." jawabnya lebih tegas. Aku menatap matanya, terpancar keseriusan di mata jati itu.

Belum sempat aku merespon, ia kembali berbicara. "Izinkan aku untuk jujur padamu Jungkook-ah." ujarnya. Aku diam dan menunggunya bicara, meskipun jantungku tak berhenti berdetak dengan keras.

"Tiga tahun lalu.. Aku bertemu denganmu disini tanpa sengaja. Kau tampak kelelahan, aku kasihan padamu jadi aku memberimu air minumku." mulainya. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mendengar bahwa ia mengingat pertama kalinya kami bertemu saja sudah cukup membuatku _speechless._

Ia melanjutkan, "Saat itu kau berterimakasih padaku dan kemudian tersenyum. Tahukah kau, senyumanmu tak mau menghilang dari pikiranku sejak saat itu. Aku pikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi, entah kenapa memikirkannya saja membuatku sedikit sedih. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu. Tapi kemudian, aku kembali melihatmu di taman itu, duduk dikursi yang tak pernah orang tahu ada disana. Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa kursi itu menghadap tepat kearah tokoku." Ia terdiam sebentar, melirik kearah tokonya diseberang taman. Kemudian kembali menatapku.

"Dan tanpa sadar, aku terus menunggu kehadiranmu disini. Bahkan aku menghapal jadwal kedatanganmu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari balik kaca tokoku. Aku bahkan seperti orang gila, tersenyum tak jelas hanya karena memperhatikanmu." ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, caramu membaca buku, gerakan jarimu ketika kau mendengar musik melalui earphone-mu, caramu berbicara pada orang-orang, caramu memakan es krim, caramu tersenyum dan tertawa, setiap ekspresimu.. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku selalu ingin menyapamu, dan berbicara tentang berbagai hal denganmu, namun aku tak punya cukup nyali untuk mendekatimu. Jadi aku hanya melihatmu dari jauh, dan mengungkapkan isi hatiku melalui bunga -yang syukurlah kau terima." Ia tersenyum padaku. Sedangkan aku mati-matian menahan air mataku.

"Dan satu tahun pun berlalu tanpa aku pernah menanyakan namamu. Saat itu, aku hanya tersenyum dan berpikir 'ah, seperti ini juga tidak buruk'." Ia tertawa kecil lagi namun kali ini terdengar sedih, dan aku menundukkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang lolos.

"Aku berdoa agar di tahun kedua, kau masih akan tetap datang dan duduk disini. Dan doaku terkabul, kau masih setia datang kemari walaupun tidak sesering tahun sebelumnya. Aku menduga kalau kau sedang banyak tugas, karena aku kerap kali mendapatimu duduk disini dengan beberapa buku dan kau terlihat sibuk. Lalu, ketika kau tidak kunjung datang hingga seminggu penuh, aku mulai khawatir. Aku takut kau tak akan datanh lagi. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu saat itu, kau tahu?" Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini karena aku masih menundukkan wajahku, menyembunyikan mataku yag mulai kabr akibat air mata. Kerongkonganku mulai terasa sakit akibat menahan tangis.

"Lalu aku melihatmu diujung jalan ketika aku hendak membuka tokoku. Aku sangat senang dan buru-buru mengambil setangkai bunga Camelia untukmu dan berniat meletakkannya dikursi seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya. Namun karena aku terlalu terburu-buru, aku malah meletakkanmya di ranting pohon. Aku menjedutkan kepalaku ke meja karena menyadari kebodohanku. Aku sudah pasrah menyadari bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya, namun sekali lagi aku salah. Sepupumu tanpa sengaja mengguncang ranting pohon dan menjatuhkan bunganya. Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan saat itu, tapi aku merasa sedikit cemburu. Karena rasa cemburu itulah, tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya ketempatmu. Dan ternyata dia adalah sepupumu, aku merasa bodoh. Aku berusaha mengajakmu berbicara, namun kau terlihat tak nyaman berbicara denganku, dan dari sikapmu yang seperti menjaga jarak dariku dan seakan menyuruhku menjauh, aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku. Dan aku menahan keinginanku untuk berbicara lagi denganmu agar kau tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat, menahan semua emosiku yang membuncah. Aku merasa bodoh, seandainya waktu itu aku berani bicara.. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak diam saja seperti orang idiot, pasti tidak akan seperti ini! Aku memejamkan mataku erat, masih mencoba menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar.

"Akhirnya aku kembali menatapmu dari jauh. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena setidaknya aku mengetahui namamu. Jeon Jungkook. Aku selalu menggumamkan namamu disetiap kesempatan, berharap dengan begitu kau bisa berada dihadapanku atau semacamnya, haha." aku mendengarnya tertawa. Tapi itu bukanlah tawa yang menyenangkan, tawa itu terdengar pahit.

"Lagi, satu tahun kembali berlalu tanpa kemajuan yang berarti. Dan kini sudah masuk tahun ketiga sejak aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku, Jungkook-ah. Aku tahu, aku terdengar seperti stalker saat ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin jujur padamu. Aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman, kan? Tapi aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir

"

Tidak.. Tidak! TIDAK! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat. Berharap ia menangkap maksudku. Air mataku kini tak dapat lagi kubendung.

"Ini.. adalah bunga Akasia. Artinya.."

"I love you in secret."

"I love you in secret."

Aku menjawab bersamaan dengannya. Akhirnya aku mengangkat wajahku yang kini dipenuhi air mata. Dapat kulihat ekspresinya yang terkejut. Aku membiarkan air mataku turun dengan bebasnya, karena percuma saja dihapus, air mata itu akan terus mengalir.

"Bodoh." ucapku dengan suara parau.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. BODOH!" Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengetahuinya selama ini? Aku selalu memperhatikannya! Bagaimana bisa..

"Jungkook-ah.."

"KAU BODOH!" sentakku. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu? Hiks.. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak paham bahwa aku selalu kesini hanya untuk melihatmu? Hiks hiks.. Aku.. hiks.. aku.. bodoh.. seharusnya aku tidak bertingkah seperti orang idiot.. hiks.." Aku semakin kesulitan mengendalikan suaraku karena sesenggukan.

GREP

"Maaf.. maafkan aku.. maaf.." Sepasang lengan melingkariku, membawaku kedalam dekapan hangat yang selalu aku impikan. Suara lembut itu terus menerus menggumam kata maaf, membuatku semakin tak kuasa menahan tangis. Aku mencengkram kaus depannya dan menyembunyikan wajahku dipundaknya, menumpahkan segala emosiku disana.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa selama ini, aku tak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang kucintai ternyata juga mencintaiku. Aku menangis dan terus menangis layaknya anak kecil. Tangannya mengelus punggunggku menenangkan. Aku balas melingkarkan lenganku ditubuhnya dan membawa diriku lebih dekat. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang selalu aku dambakan. Menghirup aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kini aku mendapatkannya, berada didekatnya, mendekapnya, bersamanya..

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

"Kookie.. apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?"tanyanya.

"..ne." jawabku sedikit serak. Aku kembali menyembunyikan wajahku dibahunya.

"Kookie, tidakkah kau pikir ini sedikit lucu?"

"Apa?"

"Semuanya. Selama tiga tahun, saling memperhatikan dari jauh. Dan ternyata, kita saing berbagi perasaan yang sama. Lucu bukan?"

"Hmm.. _Funny indeed._ "

"Kookie.."

"ne?"

"Saranghae.."

Kata-kata yang selama ini hanya bisa aku dengar didalam mimpi kini dapat kudengar di dunia nyata. Dan ini terasa 10 kali lebih membahagiakan.

Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Mataku mulai basah kembali oleh airmata bahagia. Dadaku bergemuruh, dan aku merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku.

"Nado.. Saranghae.."

"Kookie.."

"ne?"

"Tatap aku."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap wajahnya. Baru aku ingin membuka mulutku ingn bertanya, tiba-tiba sebuah benda kenyal menempel dibibirku. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa.. aku dicium. Taehyung menciumku. Hanya sebuah ciuman polos yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik, namun cukup untuk mematikan seluruh saraf otakku. Bibirnya yang kenyal dan manis serta beraroma bunga itu membuat seluruh persendianku kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menopang tubuhku.

Ketika ia menjauhkan kepalanya, aku menyentuh bibirku refleks.

Taehyung mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, dan dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Manis."

BLUSH

Aku kembali menyembunyikan wajahku yanh memerah diceruk lehernya. Menggerutu pelan ketika mendengar suara tawa renyahnya.

Sebuah senyuman tulus terbentuk dibibirku.

Inilah awalnya. Dan aku tak sabar untuk melanjutkan hidupku bersamanya, bersama Kim Taehyung. Namjachinguku.

 **END**

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk para readers yang berhasil sampai kebagian ini tanpa muntah-muntah, hahaha..**

 **Gimanaaaaa? Gak bagus ya? kan? Sudah Al duga TvT**

 **Bagi pembaca Melody, mohon ditunggu ye.. chapter 9 nya sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian. Muehehehe, dan janji oneshoot ini juga telat ya? Pliss jangan salahin Al, salahin paket Al noh, seenaknya aja habis..**

 **Jangan minta Taehyung side atau sequel-nya yee, eh tapi, kalau banyak yang minta boleh deh *BLETAK* oke maap, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi '-')/**

 _ **Salam Fujo,**_

 _ **DolphinAl**_


End file.
